los misterios de las cadenas
by Yusei Star
Summary: un dia comun y corriente, Yami y Bakura discutian como siempre cuando se encntraron con un bebe que cambiaria sus vidas por siempre
1. Chapter 1

_**Advertencia:**_ el siguiente fic contiene personajes que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

_**Pandora_X_Yusei: **__je je je je je je je je, este esta muy bueno, espero les guste, lo hice tipo obra teatral, los diálogos los marque en negrita para que se diferencien._

_**los misterios de las cadenas**_

_**Capitulo 1: la niña y el secreto de Atemu **_

Todo comienza cuando 2 Yamis ya conocidos por todos nosotros caminan sin rumbo diciéndole maldiciones al otro.

Y bueno cuando pasaban por un callejón oscuro…..

Ruido: **gua… gua**

Yami: deteniéndose- **oíste eso **-

Bakura: deteniéndose también- **si**

Ahora ambos se acercaron al callejón para buscar la fuente del ruido, cuando Yami retiro un par de bolsas de basura no creyó lo que vio….

Yami: **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Bakura!!!!!!!!!!!**

Bakura: -acercándose a Yami-**¿Qué?**-cara de sorpresa.

Yami: **¿la cuidamos?**- tono inocente.

Bakura:-confundido- **ni siquiera nos aguantamos, como para criar juntos a un bebe.**

Yami: **ay Bakura, yo siempre quise un hija.**

Bakura:-con cara de fastidio- **si me dejas de fastidiar, seré su papa.**

Yami: **¡¡¡gracias!!!-abrazando a Bakura.**

* * *

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que encontraron a la bebe y ahora ambos vivían juntos, aunque a decir verdad ya no era una molestia para ambos.

Ya se conocían mejor , por lo que no tenían problemas y además parecían estarse enamorando el uno del otro.

Fue un sábado en la mañana cuando Bakura decidió que era hora de decirle lo que sentía. Fue directo a su habitación, cuando entro….

-Ya…mi-susurro al ver al joven amamantando a la pequeña.

Y se preguntaran como podría Yami amamantar a un bebe, bueno esa es otra historia…

Pandora_X_Yusei: //// bueno, hasta parece que ya pienso en hermafroditas. Es que todo es gracias al fic de Alborada que me recomendó mi amiga Marikena. Bueno hasta la proxima.


	2. wrabbit

_**Advertencia: el siguiente fic contiene personajes que no son míos. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**_

Diálogos: **en negritas**

Pensamientos: subrayados

Acciones: _en cursiva_

_**Los misterios de las cadenas.**_

_**Capitulo 2: W-rabbit.**_

Bakura:-_susurra al ver al joven amamantando a la pequeña_.

**-Ya****…****mi**-

Yami-_saludando nervioso ya que su secreto había sido descubierto_-**hola**-.

* * *

Habían pasado ya 3 horas desde el incidente y Bakura no daba indicios de parar al escándalo que hacia.

Bakura: -_grito desesperado_- **OK, ¡¡¡¡mi mayor enemigo es Hermafrodita!!!!-**

Los vecinos: -_con cara de what???.-_

Yami: -_gotita_- **Kura calmante**

Bakura: -_cara de frustración_**-¡¡¡¡y que quieres q haga, apenas me había dado cuenta de que me gustas y me entero de que eres mitad hombre mitad mujer!!!!**

Yami: -_cara de sorpresa_- **dijiste que te gustaba????.**

Bakura: _-gesto de nerviosismo_- **sipi**

Yami: -_acercándose a Bakura_**- ¿en serio me amas?,- **_Bakura asiente. _-**que alegría.**

Bakura: **¿Por qué te alegras?, ¿no se supone que entre nosotros no debía haber nada? **// autora: Bakura te matare x aguafiestas//.

Yami:- _recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Bakura_- **pues es que mi vida jamás fue color de rosa**

* * *

Flash back de hace 5000 años cuando Yami era Príncipe de Egipto.

El siempre soñó con conocer el amor verdadero, pero este parecía abandonarlo cada día de su vida parecía ser el mismo infierno que nunca acababa.

Yami:- _mirando hacia el balcón, diciendo entre sollozos_- **quiero morir, si no puedo tener un hijo de mi propio vientre, mínimo me dejaran matarme.**

Faraón: -_mirando a su hijo_- **sabes que eres el príncipe, nunca dejare que mi hijo se convierta en la deshonra de nuestro pueblo.**

Yami solo siguió sollozando, por mas que quisiera ser madre, jamás podría. Para el; eso estaba prohibido.

End del flash back.

* * *

Yami _:-con la mirada baja_-** si nunca le hubiera dicho a mi padre lo que tanto quería, entonces habría podido tener a mi propio hijo; pero mi miedo puso mi mayor temor por sobre todo incluso mi propio deseo.**

Bakura:-_tomando la mano de Yami y sonriendo_- **pero ya puedes ser feliz, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.**

Yami: -_le regresa la sonrisa a Bakura- _**gracias**

* * *

3 días después….

Yami se encontraba en una banca en el parque de la ciudad, junto a el la Cariola de la pequeña que Bakura y el nombraron Alice.

Niño:- _mirando desde un árbol cercano a donde se encuentran Alice y Yami_-**B-rabbit- **_sale corriendo y toma a Alice_-

Yami-_sale corriendo tras el niño_-** ¡¡¡¡regrésame a Alice!!!!**

Niño-_mirando hacia atrás_-** no B-rabbit regresa con migo-**

Yami:-_alcanza al niño y toma a su bebe_**-¿Qué quieres?,¿ por que te la llevaste?-**

Niño:-con ojos llorosos-**ella es mi hermanita, dámela**.

Yami:- _abrazando al niño_-**no, pero si quieres puedes vivir con migo mi amigo Bakura y Alice.-**_sonriendo_.

Niño: _asiente con la cabeza._

Yami-_dándole la mano al niño_**-y ¿Cómo te llamas?-**

Niño:-_con la mirada baja_-**W-rabbit.**

//autora: Alice es Black rabbit, a si que el es White rabbit//.

Yami:-_mirando a W-rabbit_- **ese no es un nombre. Que tal si mejor te llamo Yusei.**

W-rabbit: _mirando a Yami y pensando_-ahora entiendo porque B-rabbit no se quiere ir.

Yami: **muy bien Yusei, vamos a casa y te daré algo de comer**-_luego ambos caminan hacia la casa de Yami y Bakura._

* * *

1 hora después

Bakura:_ entrando el la casa- _**Yami, ¡ya llegue!-**

Yami: _no habla por seguir cocinando._

Bakura:_ entrando el la cocina para descubrí al nuevo miembro de la familia-¿_**Yami quien es el?.**

Yami-_voltea mientras le sirve la comida a Yusei y a Alice-_**nuestro nuevo hijo, se llama Yusei.**

**Bakura: -**_se desmaya-_

Yami:- mirando s Yusei**-no te preocupes, ya se le pasara en unos 20 minutos.**

* * *

Mientras tanto en una antigua prisión conocida como abismo….

Una voz- _sentada en una silla-_**malditos, mando a W-rabbit para que recupere a B-rabbit y se vuelve contra mi.**

Cheshire**-**_bailando por todo el lugar- _**cálmate Alice, igual volverán, después de todo ellos nunca olvidaran lo que son.**

Alice-_serena-_**tienes razón, pero para que nunca lo olviden B-fox, R-fox.**

Dos jóvenes de aparecen, uno de cabello castaño vestido de rojo y el otro de pelo verde azulado y vestido de Azul.

Alice; **vayan a donde se encuentran B-rabbit y W-rabbit para que nunca olviden lo que son.**

Ambos jóvenes se retiran del lugar para obedecer a su ama.

Alice:** esa es la voluntad del abismo.**

**TBC…**

Pandora_X_Yusei:je je je que les pareció, parece que Yami tendrá muchos problemas para cuidad de Alice y Yusei


	3. R,Brabbit

_**Advertencia: el siguiente fic contiene personajes que no son míos. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**_

Diálogos: **en negritas**

Pensamientos: subrayados

Acciones: _en cursiva_

_**Los misterios de las cadenas.**_

_**Capitulo 3: R-B fox**_

La antigua prisión conocida como abismo…

Alice-_serena-_**tienes razón, pero para que nunca lo olviden B-fox, R-fox.**

Dos jóvenes de aparecen, uno de cabello castaño vestido de rojo y el otro de pelo verde azulado y vestido de Azul.

Alice; **vayan a donde se encuentran B-rabbit y W-rabbit para que nunca olviden lo que son.**

Ambos jóvenes se retiran del lugar para obedecer a su ama.

Alice:** esa es la voluntad del abismo.**

* * *

**Tres días después…**

R-fox-_mirando su aspecto de niño de 2 años-¿_**seguro que no nos reconocerán así?**

B-fox-_mirando a su compañero de forma picara-_**si, después de todo tu te vez muy bien.**

R-fox- _sonrojado_**-eres un pervertido.**

B-fox: **mira aquí vienen.**

Justo en ese momento, Yami paseaba con Alice y Yusei//W-rabbit// cuando B-fox los reconoció. Yusei sintió la presencia de alguien familiar; mas nunca pudo ver quien era.

Yami-_mirando a Yusei_**: ¿te ocurre algo?.**

Yusei-_mirando a Yami: _**no nada, es que pensé ver a alguien conocido pero no es nada-**_sonriendo tímidamente._

_B_-fox y R-fox salen corriendo tras de ellos y jalando a Yusei y se llevándose a Alice, Yami salio corriendo tras ellos.

Yusei-_tratando de jalarse y gritando_-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**déjenos en paz!!!!!!!!!**

R-fox_-sujetando la mano de Yusei- _**imposible nosotros cumplimos la voluntad del abismo**

Yusei: **pero B-rabbit y Yo tenemos que regresar con Yami, o si no le romperemos el corazón.**

B-fox:-_cargando a Alice-_**eso no te incumbe regresa al abismo si no ella te castigara además, no recuerdas lo que le paso a B-rabbit hace 400 años.**

Yami:_-alcanzando a los niños-_** por favor regrésenme a mis niños.**

**Yusei:**_-mira a Yami y luego suspira-_**aun que no seamos humano, tu ¿nos querrías como nos quieres ahora?**

Yami:-_se deja caer y abraza fuertemente a Yusei_**-no me importa lo que sean, solo quiero que se queden a mi lado. **

B, R-fox:- _miran a Yami y al mismo tiempo dicen-_**ellos no son humanos, vienen del mismo abismo. ¿Aun así los quieres?.**

**Yami:-**_también abraza a R, B-fox-_**si, y ustedes también pueden ser de esta familia**

**Yusei:-**sonríe mientras toma a Alice en sus manos, luego mira como Yami deja correr un par de lagrimas de sus ojos.

B-R fox: **-siempre quisimos una familia.**

**Yami: -**_abraza a todos los niños_**,- ya la tienen, a ti te llamare Johan-**_hablándole a B-fox- _**y a ti Judai-**_diciéndoselo a R-fox_

A si todos regresan a casa

**TBC…**

Pandora_X_Yusei: ¿bien donde rayos esta Bakura?, ya me lo imagino cuando sepa que es padre adoptivo de 4 cadenitas ja ja ja. Bueno hasta el próximo cap.


	4. el dolor de recordar

_**Advertencia: el siguiente fic contiene personajes que no son míos. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**_

Diálogos: **en negritas**

Pensamientos: subrayados

Acciones: _en cursiva_

_**Los misterios de las cadenas.**_

_**Capitulo 4: el dolor de recordar**_

Voz de una joven: **¡¡¡malditos!!!**

Cheshire: _-acercándose a la joven- _**calma por favor**

Voz de la joven: **no, ¡¡¡Yo soy la voluntad del abismo y tenían que obedecer mi orden!!!**

Cheshire:_-abrazando a la voluntad del abismo-_**no tengas miedo, yo castigare a esas cadenas por no seguir tus ordenes.**

Voluntad del abismo: _-correspondiendo al abrazo- _**gracias Cheshire.**

* * *

Bien ahora hay que hacer cálculos. Han pasado alrededor de 15 años, como Yusei tenia 3 en forma humana, Johan y Judai 2 y Alice era una recién nacida tenemos que sus edades ahora son 18,17,15 aunque voy a poner que apenas le celebraran sus 15 años.

Ahora para los que vieron el cap 21 de Pandora hearts, ese será el vestido de quinceañera, bien terminamos los asuntos religiosos y nos vamos directo con la fiesta. //x que ni tengo idea de que poner ahí//.

Bueno empezamos con la entrada de la festejada junto con sus "padre" //Yami va con una peluca y un vestido negro// y sus "hermanos".

Luego el famoso vals de padre e hija a qui ponemos beauty of the beast de nightwish, después los hermanos el ending 1 de fate/stay night y por ultimo todos los invitados que sera de su elección.

Justo en ese momento, un extraño llega a la fiesta y pide bailar con Alice; al principio nadie sabe quien ese.

Extraño**:-¿me recuerdas Alice?-.**

Alice**-¿de que hablas?-.**

Extraño-**recuerdas, el solía cortar tus muñecos, pero luego me corto los ojos y al final te mato-**// nunca encontré quien fue el asesino de Alice por lo que pienso que es Vincent ya que la asesinaron con unas tijeras y el tenia cierto odio a ella//.

Imágenes de aquellos días en que fue humana regresaron a su cabeza, como si se tratara de dagas atravesando su cuerpo confundiéndola de manera inevitable.

Yusei:- _al recordar al joven que bailaba con Alice__**.-¡**_**es el gato Cheshire!- **

Johan-**es verdad- **

Pronto Yusei, Johan y Judai muestran sus verdaderas formas; todos salieron corriendo excepto Yami y Bakura.

Yusei el gran conejo blanco, Judai y Johan los zorros azul y rojo, combatían a Cheshire sin saber que era demasiado tarde.

Pronto el gato hizo su gran escape triunfal para dar por cumplida su misión, Alice jamás regresaría a ser la misma de antes; aquella niña llena de alegría y bondad ahora no existía mas.

Yami se aferro lo mas que pudo de Alice, Bakura solo la miro triste. Yusei, Johan y Judai ya no pudieron hacer nada para detener a Cheshire.

Alice**-¿no soy humana?, ¿¡por que nunca me lo dijeron?!-**

Yusei: _-abrazando a Alice-_**es por que teníamos miedo de cómo reaccionaras, tratábamos de que fueras feliz.**

Judai: _-acercándose a Alice e Yami-_**es verdad, no queríamos que sufrieras mas**

Johan: **te diremos la verdad, tu eres una cadena del abismo tal y como nosotros.**

Alice: **¿pero como me convertí en una cadena?**

Judai: **eso creo que te lo dirás Yusei ya que el sabe lo que paso.**

**TBC…**

Pandora_X_Yusei: bueno ahora no salieron mucho Yami y Bakura pero es por que después saldrán mas que los demás.


	5. la historia de Luis y Abyss

_**Advertencia: el siguiente fic contiene personajes que no son m**__**íos. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**_

Diálogos: **en negritas**

Pensamientos: subrayados

Acciones: _en cursiva_

_**Los misterios de las cadenas.**_

_**Capitulo 5: la historia de Abyss y Luis**_

Alice: **¿pero como me convertí en una cadena?,**_mirando a los demás._

Judai: **eso creo que te lo dirás Yusei ya que el sabe lo que paso.**

Yusei: **todo comenzó hace muchos años, cuando mi hermano mayor Jack Bezarius conoció a una joven llamada Alice. Yo los veía desde la ventana de la torre por que me había enamorado de ella, durante meses solo la veía desde la ventana pero aquel día en que me atreví a entrar a la torre y conocerla, no imaginaba lo que vería…**

Todos los demás se quedaron atentos al relato de Yusei

Flash back…

Yusei-_subiendo las escaleras con una sonrisa en su rostro-_**al fin podré conocerla, al fin podré oírla-**

Cuando Yusei entro en la habitación, no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían, la niña de la que se había enamorado se encontraba en el piso desangrada.

Cayo de rodillas, viendo como el cuerpo se transformaba extrañamente en cenizas, dejando solo la mancha de sangre.

Fin del flash back…

Yusei-_con ojos tristes_**-aun cuando intente, nunca pude olvidarla, hasta me sentía responsable por su muerte. Después de 3 meses me obligaron a casarme con una joven de otra familia aristocrática; tuvimos una hija a la que llamamos Pandora, pero me seguía sintiendo culpable y luego… ella apareció.**

Flash back….

Voz de niña-**¿quieres su perdón?-**

Yusei-_mirando por todos lados buscando la voz-_**¿Quién eres?**

Voz de niña:** soy mensajera de Alice, ella dijo que si quieres su perdón debes hacer lo que yo te diga.**

Yusei-**¿Qué debo hacer?**

Voz de niña-**primero mata a la joven con la que te casaste.**

Yusei-_levantándose-_**esta bien.**

Después de aquello, Yusei mataba sin piedad a todos los que la voz le indicaba.

Nadie pudo saber quien era el asesino, por que nunca había rastro de el.

Fin del flash back

Yusei-_bajando la mirada-_**con el tiempo, todos los que me rodeaban estaban muertos, ecepto mi pequeña, ella era la única que había sobrevivido hasta ese día…**

Flash back…

Yusei-_mirando a un gran espejo-_**ya mate a todos los que me rodean, ¿cuando podré ver a Alice?.**

Voz de niña-**pronto Yusei, solo falta una ultima muerte.**

Fin del flash back

Yusei:_ acercándose a un espejo-_ **jamás pensé que tendría que matarla, ella era todo por lo que seguía luchando… solo recordar ese momento, es como si volviera a morir una y otra ves.**

Flash back

Voz de niña: ¿**listo para saber a quien mataras ahora?**

Yusei: _con la mirada baja_**- dilo rápido**

Voz de niña: **a tu hija**

Fin del flash back

Yusei:** no se como, pero cuando dijo eso Pandora se encontraba detrás de la puerta… cuando vi sus ojos llenos de terror, ella sabia que fui yo quien mato a su madre, y lo peor de todo fue lo que me grito…**

Flash back

Pandora**-¡ TE ODIO!-**_sale corriendo._

Yusei se queda en estado de shock, una sombra sale del espejo detrás de el; la figura casi igual a Alice salvo un detalle…

Sombra: **buen trabajo, ya estas listo para ver a Alice**

Yusei: _voltea a ver a la sombra-_** tu eres… Alice**

Sombra: _caminando hacia Yusei -_** no yo soy Abyss, la voluntad del abismo.**

Voluntad del abismo clava un cuchillo en el estomago de Yusei, este cae al piso; pediendo el conocimiento poco a poco.

Abyss: **bienvenido al abismo…**

Fin del flash back

Yusei: **fue a si como yo me convertí en una cadena, jamás supe que le paso a mi hija. Pero estoy seguro de que ella aun me odia, después de estar luchando sin rumbo conocí a Blue y Red Fox con los que forme una alianza para luchar con las demás cadenas del abismo. **

Yami: _abrazando a Yusei -_**no te atormentes mas, ya paso todo, es mejor que intentes seguir adelante.**

Bakura: **Yami tiene razón, y apropósito ¿cual es la historia de Johan y Judai?**

**Johan: **bueno esa también es muy larga….

**TBC…**

Pandora_X_Yusei: lamento el retraso, es que me tome unas vacaciones con eso de escribir, pero les traje un cap mas largo; ojala les guste y bueno ahora no salieron mucho Yami y Bakura pero es por que después saldrán mas que los demás.

_Adelanto del pr__óximo cap.._

Judai: _abrazando al su amigo-___tengo miedo Johan

Johan: **no te preocupes, no dejare que te hagan daño… **_correspondiendo al abrazo._

Varios pasos se escuchaban acercándose a los 2 niños, un relámpago ilumino fuertemente dejando ver a 3 hombre.


End file.
